The present invention relates in general to an aquarium for displaying fish, and more particularly to an aquarium comprising at least a pair of superimposed spaced apart compartments or chambers placed in communication by means of appropriate hollow pillars or conduits.
Aquariums for displaying fish are becoming more and more a part of home furnishings. Such aquariums are generally made of a transparent material, such as glass and the like, in the form of a parallelepipedonal tank filled with water to an appropriate level and in which more or less exotic fish are displayed generally in a decor imitating an underwater scenery. Appropriate water filtering and aeration systems are used to continuously cleanse the water and such as to remove from the water solid particles and algea that may cloud the water. In addition, diverse accessories such as an air pump to continuously dissolve air in the water by bubbling, illuminating devices and thermostat actuated water warming elements may be placed in the aquarium.
Because of their box-like appearance, aquariums are generally not very ornamental, and they cannot be used for any purpose other than displaying fish in an appropriate scenery.
The present invention remedies the inconveniences of prior art aquariums by providing a tank of original shape permitting to display fish in an interesting manner, and having more ornamental appeal than the common parallelepipedonal tank, or the cylindrical or spherical fish bowl.